


i need you closer

by mihaly



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Episode: S02E06 Dosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: After getting accidentally dosed by LSD-laced brownies, Buck waits at the firehouse for the effects to wear off.He's not the only one.





	i need you closer

**Author's Note:**

> This got dirtier than anticipated, which is nothing new. This story takes place in the immediate aftermath of s02e06 "Dosed" so please watch that before you read this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Those brownies had seriously messed with everyone’s heads.

The cops had dropped them back off at the station and Buck was in no shape to drive home. Athena took Bobby home, Hen’s wife picked her up, Eddie took an Uber, and the rest of the recovering crew didn’t eat nearly as many brownies as Buck did. He had two, maybe three, so the fact he was at all upright let alone able to form coherent sentences was incredible.

After changing in the locker room – which should not have been a 10 minute ordeal – Buck trudged back up the stairs to get some water and crash on the couch for a bit longer. He really didn’t want to call his sister and tell her he ate too many drug-laced brownies, or that he had any in the first place.

In his defense, he didn’t know they were laced with anything, but he didn’t want to do anything dumb in front of her because she was still his _sister_. She would bottle those memories and save them for Thanksgiving with the family. Maddie seemed innocent and nice, but with a couple glasses of wine in her, she turned into Buck’s personal roastmaster. That’s what siblings were for, right?

The evening crew had arrived and immediately had to respond to a call in Echo Park. The few folks remaining at the station were settling into the dorms for their 24-hour shift. It was quiet in the firehouse, as if no one else were there. The entire upstairs kitchen and communal area was empty.

Buck poured himself a glass of water, chugged it down, then poured a second. He still felt really weird and uneasy. The room spun slightly. It was time to sit down.

He walked over to the couches and stopped dead in his tracks.

Eddie was still here.

He had changed his clothes and was slumped in the corner of the large black leather couch, his head propped up off the armrest. His eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply. He looked so peaceful, yet so, so tired.

“What’re you still doing here?” Buck asked as he approached, his words slurring ever so slightly. Eddie’s eyes blearily blinked open. “I thought you grabbed an Uber.”

“That was the plan,” Eddie said tiredly. “But as I was waiting for it to arrive, I realized I didn’t want to take care of Christopher when I was still smelling colors.”

Buck chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” he agreed. He unceremoniously plopped down on the other end of the couch, his water splashing a little onto his pants. He set the glass down on the coffee table to avoid any more spills.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Eddie’s eyes remained closed, so Buck took the opportunity to watch him. It was rare that they were together, and Eddie was the unconscious one.

He had a humorous thought: what if he tucked Eddie in and kissed him goodnight? He pictured himself kissing Eddie’s forehead before his mind fleetingly flickered to kissing him on his soft beautiful lips.

He shook his head, clearing the image. He didn’t know where that thought came from.

The drugs. It had to be the drugs.

Eddie was such a strong individual. A single parent raising the most amazing kid with a disability, starting his life over across the country, fighting in Afghanistan, becoming a firefighter. He never let it affect him. He was constantly doing things for others that he really needed to find someone who would take care of him.

His stomach twisted. He didn’t like that idea.

The longer he stared at Eddie, the more his imagination took hold.

_It’s hot and Eddie’s sitting out front in a lawn chair, watching Christopher play with a few neighborhood kids in the sprinkler. Buck emerges from the house carrying a couple cold beers. The screen door shuts behind him and Eddie looks over his shoulder to give him the brightest smile imaginable. Buck’s body warms, and not because of the heat. He hands Eddie his beer and before he can step away, Eddie grabs his forearm and pulls him down into a tender kiss._

_“Mm, thanks, babe,” Eddie says happily._

_“Anything for you, boo,” Buck replies._

His heart thudded harder against his ribs and his fingernails scratched anxiously at his jeans.

That was too detailed for it to be the drugs.

He never got nervous about these sorts of things before. Why was he nervous now?

Buck grabbed his glass of water and took a long drink. He set the glass back down on the table. He inhaled deeply through his nose, hoping for his heart to slow down. The stillness of the communal area was helping.

“You are sitting very far from me,” Eddie said warily.

Buck nearly jumped out of his skin.

Eddie was eying him carefully, scanning him from head to foot. His eyes were less dilated than before. He was sobering up.

“Is that a problem?” Buck asked cautiously.

“Yes. I want you closer to me,” Eddie said, his voice warm and deep. He stared at Buck heatedly which only made Buck’s heart race. Did he know he was looking at him like that?

Wait.

Was Eddie was flirting with him?

No, he was  _seducing_ him.

It was everything he didn’t know he wanted. And Buck would be damned if he threw away his shot.

Without breaking eye contact, Buck moved closer by sitting on the middle cushion and Eddie sat up.

“Is that better?” Buck asked. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

“Not yet.”

It was a challenge. And Buck was never one to back down from a challenge.

He shifted closer and now only a few inches separated them. He could feel the heat radiating off Eddie’s body. It felt like he was sitting next to the sun.

“How’s that?” he said quietly.

“Nope,” Eddie replied challengingly. He shifted ever so subtly, opening his shoulders up and slid his hands from his lap to the couch.

He knew that move. He had played it on so many women before. It was a power move that made Buck’s skin prickle with excitement.

The silent invite was deafening.

Buck slowly got up off the couch. In the first moments as he stood there, Eddie’s face fell. He looked regretful, like he knew he shouldn’t have pushed that far. What he wasn’t anticipating was that two could play the seduction game.

Buck carefully put one knee on the couch next to Eddie’s thigh and he watched Eddie’s whole demeanor change. His breathing became more labored and his pupils were dilated for a different reason. Buck wedged his other knee between Eddie and the arm of the couch, now kneeling over Eddie’s lap. He placed his hands above Eddie’s shoulders on the couch, so he loomed over him. Eddie’s eyes were wide and full of desire.

“Is this what you meant?” Buck asked huskily.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eddie said breathlessly.

He reached up to grab Buck’s neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. The moment their lips touched, Buck’s skin prickled, and a pleasurable buzz zipped across his scalp and down his neck. Eddie’s lips were so soft yet firm, not demanding but beckoning. It felt _glorious_.

Buck had kissed men before – mostly his frat brothers after a night of heavy drinking – but none he wanted as much as Eddie Diaz. When he first saw Eddie changing in the locker room, he was initially territorial. Who was this guy showing him up? But the second time he saw Eddie shirtless, he thought about how hot it would be to trace those abs with his tongue.

He wasn’t alarmed about the thought. He was alarmed at _how much_ he wanted to do it.

Buck had curbed his sex addict behavior, but his addict imagination kicked into overdrive. As soon as their lips touched, he was acutely aware of all the times he'd considered Eddie sexually. He had fantasized about so many more situations with his coworker like they were in some erotic slideshow. Some were PG, sweet scenarios in which he and Eddie would leisurely make-out at the station or he'd wake him up with lazy Sunday morning kisses. Most were X-rated and downright filthy. He imagined them fucking in every position, in every location, in private, in public, with toys, over the phone. He wanted Eddie in every way he could have him and then some. The lustful thoughts he was having were not out of jealousy or misplaced horniness. They were perfectly placed and  _hungry_.

And now, he was sure Eddie was reading his mind and having the same thoughts.

Eddie slid his hand up Buck’s thigh, grabbed a handful of his ass, and squeezed.

“Fuck,” Buck swore softly.

“Come closer,” Eddie murmured.

Buck did as he was told and finally lowered his body to sit properly on Eddie’s lap. It was a small change, but it felt so much more intimate because now their hands were able to roam. Buck threaded his fingers through Eddie’s thick hair while Eddie moved both hands to Buck’s ass. He loved Eddie’s hands on his body.

Eddie experimentally pulled Buck’s hips toward him. Buck followed and was treated to feeling Eddie’s hardening dick against his own. Fireworks exploded in his brain and he moaned deliciously.

“You like that?” Eddie asked against his lips.

Buck smiled and growled.

“Mm, love feeling your hard cock,” he said smugly.

He rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together. He kept it slow to really feel Eddie against him. Eddie encouraged him with his hands and soon they were rocking at a steady clip. If this was an indication of what it would be like to have sex with Eddie, Buck was pretty sure he’d be the best lay of his life.

Buck kissed up Eddie’s jaw to his ear. He gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth, making Eddie gasp softly into his ear.

“Can’t wait to get you alone,” Buck whispered in his ear. “Lay you out, naked on my bed, fuck you ‘til you forget your name.”

Eddie let out a desperate sound.

“Wanna ride your cock so bad right now,” he continued, still humping Eddie with abandon. “Can you imagine? Just pulling your dick out and fucking me right here? Bet you’d love that, me riding you right here at the station. How long have you been thinking about this, Eddie? A few days? Weeks? I’ve been thinking about it since the moment we met. Wanting to bend you over every surface and give you everything."

Buck stopped moving his hips to grind himself firmly against Eddie.

“This hard cock is just for you, Eddie. Only thinking about you and I’m _so hard_ for you.”

Eddie whined in his ear and his fingers dug into Buck’s ass, slightly pulling his cheeks apart which elicited a choked moan from Buck.

“Think about you all the time,” Eddie said desperately in his ear. “Been wanting to fuck you since day one.”

His confession was everything Buck wanted to hear. He kissed Eddie deeply as he bucked his hips against him with vigor. He was so close and based on how tense Eddie was beneath him, he was too.

“God, wanna fuck you so bad,” Eddie mumbled. It was to himself, like Buck was never supposed to hear. But he did, and it was all he needed.

He grabbed Eddie by the hair and kissed him hard as he came in his jeans.

Buck hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a very long time.

And he wasn’t the kind to leave his lovers stranded.

“Come on, Eddie,” Buck said, egging him on. “Fuck me. Cum for me.” He slid a hand down Eddie’s chest and slipped his fingers beneath his waistband. He couldn’t get a good grip on his cock without undoing his pants, but Buck felt the coarseness of his pubic hair and the silky skin at the base of his cock.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Eddie gasped before coming.

Buck kissed him as he rode out his orgasm. It was spectacular to see the beautiful man he’d been lusting over give in to pleasure, especially when it was caused by Buck himself.

As they both came down, their kissing slowed to something more leisurely. Long, soft kisses translated to wordless promises. Too soon, Eddie pulled back to smile at Buck.

“Too bad we can’t sit this close all the time,” Eddie said.

“I mean, we _could_ , but I think the guys would have some questions,” Buck replied. Eddie chuckled.

“Probably,” he said.

“Well, we should probably get going.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. Neither man made a move to get up. Eddie traces his hands up and down Buck’s thighs as Buck took the opportunity to work his hands under Eddie’s shirt to feel his abs. They felt so _good_ beneath his fingertips. He traced them across Eddie’s skin, feeling each groove and hollow of his well-defined stomach. Buck closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan. If he could get hard again so quickly, he would’ve.

“Been dreaming about these abs since we met,” Buck admitted. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Eddie smiled bashfully. He clearly wasn’t used to compliments on his appearance despite getting them for years, Buck presumed.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Eddie asked with a gleam in his eyes. “Christopher is at a friend’s birthday party until 8. The house is empty.”

They would have over two hours alone. Buck would’ve been a fool to say no.

“Only if that means I can suck your cock,” Buck said seductively before leaning in and kissing Eddie.

“Mm, only if I can suck yours too,” he retorted. “Maybe let you ride me if we have time.”

Now that was a plan Buck was here for.

“Sounds perfect to me,” he said.

They kissed three more times before Buck reluctantly climbed off Eddie’s lap. His underwear was damp and sticky, but he was a short drive from taking all his clothes off and fucking Eddie senseless anyway. He could deal.

He helped Eddie stand up from the couch, who then wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist. He kissed him again.

“Take me home, Buck,” he said sweetly. Those beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes gazing up at him so innocently were going to be the end of him. Even though he knew they were anything but. It was one of the more romantic things Eddie could’ve said in this moment. It made Buck want to take him home, lay him out, and make love to him. If that was the intended effect, Eddie had Buck wrapped around his finger. He would do anything for Eddie.

“Of course,” Buck said. Eddie smiled.

God, he was beautiful.

Eddie slid his hand down to take Buck’s and interlaced their fingers. It was so different to hold a guy’s hand. His fingers were rough and calloused, and all that flashed through his mind was how they would feel inside him.

Eddie Diaz was going to be the death of him.

They meandered through to kitchen to put Buck’s glass away before heading downstairs. Eddie started to pull his hand out of Buck’s but Buck just squeezed tighter. He didn’t care what the other guys would see. Let ‘em talk.

“Can I tell you something?” Eddie said after they’d climbed into Buck’s car. “I’m kinda glad we were dosed because I don’t think I would’ve ever made the first move.”

Buck grinned.

“Thank god for brownies, right?” Buck replied. “If only we’d known sooner that this could happen.”

“Guess we gotta make up for lost time.”

“What a shame.”

They smiled at one another.

It was the start to something wonderful. They just needed a little help to get there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
